naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
'Sonic the Hedgehog '''is one of the three protagonist of the series, alongside Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki. He is an sixteen-year-old, anthropomorphic blue hedgehog and is known for his supersonic/hypersonic speed (hence his name), and his laid-back and cocky attitude towards serious situations. He is also Sega's mascot. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alingment and Character Traits Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Sonic is an anthropomorphic, blue hedgehog with peach skin and green eyes. He has blue fur all around his body, with minor exceptions such as his arms, chest and nuzzle. He wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle, two white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands, and sports a brown neckerchief. He has some cowlick-like spikes that stick out from his quills. Personality History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Super Speed - Sonic's most notable skill is his ability to move at super speed, allowing him to run at speeds greater than ''Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of 761 mph (1,225 km/h). He can run backwards at full speed and scale thorugh walls of high-stories buildings and run through water. Though his exact top speed is unknown, he can most fast enough to create a sonic boom without effort. **Accelerated Healing - Sonic is able to heal himself by vibrating his body at supersonic speeds. **Homing Attack - One of Sonic's trademark attacks. It allows him to home in and attack a target while in midair. **Shockwaves and Vibrations **Sonic Boost **Speed Transfer - Sonic is shown to transfer his speed throughout various parts of his body (which may explain why he was able to use the Sonic Boost in midair from a stationary position, negating certain physics) and Sonic can even transfer his speed through objects, abling them to go faster and overtake other platforms. **Spin Attack - Sonic's original trademark move. It allows Sonic to curl into a ball while running and attack his opponents. ***Spin Dash - One of Sonic's trademark moves and a variation of the Spin Attack. **Spin Jump *Extreme Acrobatics Skills and Reflexes - Sonic possesses incredible acrobatic skills and agility, alongside astonishing reflexes, making him able to avoid sizably voluminous and minuscle obstacles with persice jumps and delicate movements despite their imcoming speed, alongside double jumps and wall jumps. He can even perform perfect synchronized mid-air movements while in the air. *Enhanced Jump - Sonic has incredible jumping skills, allowing him to jump several hundred meters. *Enhanced Durability - At several times, Sonic has demonstrated great resilience to physical damage. He can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by Eggman's robots (which only knocked him out cold briefly), and he can smash through several robots in a row with his fist without showing any sign of pain or injury. It is also worth noting that, for nearly all the battles Sonic has endured, he has never been crippled or displayed any serious injuries. *Minor Super Strength - In terms of physical prowess, Sonic has often been noted for lacking overall physical strength by comparison. *Sharp Quills *Uncanny Planning Ability - Sonic has good planning ability, despite his laid-back and energetic nature. He is also to predict the movements of his opponents, and counter them before they have the chance to make an attack. *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Footstyle Combat - Sonic's main style of close combat, is the use of his legs. *Swordsmanship Skills - Sonic is shown to greatly excel in swordsmanship when wielding Caliburn, one of the Sacred Swords. *Indomitable Will - Sonic possesses an indomitable force of will. *Grinding - Sonic is able to grind on different types of rails in many locations. *World-class Extreme Gear rider *Proficient EnerBeam wielder Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy **Chaos Control - By using one Chaos Emerald, Sonic can perform Chaos Control to manipulate time and space for various reasons. *Super Sonic transformation *Hyper Sonic transformation *Excaliburn Sonic transformation *Ultra Sonic transformation Color Powers *Hyper-go-on Usage - Weaknesses *Hydrophobia - Sonic's current weakness is water. Equipment *Blue Star *Caliburn *EnerBeam *Excalibur *Wristwatch Communicator List of Moves and Techniques *Axe Kick *Blue Bomber *Blue Tornado *Caliburn Strike *Chaos Control *Color Power *Flying Kick *Flying Spin Attack *Gun Drive *Here We Go! *Homing Attack *Homing Smash *Jump Dash *Light Speed Attack *Light Speed Dash *Mach Speed *Parkour *Power Stomp *Slide *Somersault *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boost *Sonic Wave *Soul Gauge *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Spring Jump *Stomp *Time Break *Trick Actions *Tornado *Wall Climb *Wall Jump List of Awakenings *Super Sonic *Hyper Sonic *Sonic the Werehog *Excalibur Sonic *Ultra Sonic Alternate Versions of Sonic the Hedgehog Relationships Family *Jules Hedgehog (Father) *Aleena Hedgehog (Mother) *Charles Hedgehog (Uncle) *Sonia the Hedgehog (Older Sister) *Manic the Hedgehog (Younger Brother) *Muttski (Pet Dog) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Alternate counterpart and rival) Friends/Allies *Miles "Tails" Prower (Best Friend and Sidekick, close as brothers) *Amy Rose (Self-proclaimed Girlfriend/Secret love interest) *Knuckles the Echidna (Best Friend and Friendly Rival) *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat **Froggy *Alejandro the Lion *Sam Spartan (Human best friend) *Candace Spartan *Kevin Spartan *Grandpa Spartan *Mr. Takahashi *Vera Cortez *Shadow the Hedgehog (Ally and arch-rival) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *The Chaotix **Vector the Crododile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Julie-Su the Echidna *Knothole Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn (Childhood friend and ex-girlfriend) **NICOLE **Antoine D'Coolette (ex-rival and close friend) **Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette **Rotor the Walrus **Cosmo the Seedrian **Mina Mongoose **Dulcy Dragon **Tex the Gecko **Alex the Alligator **Dameas the Gorilla *Silver the Hedgehog (Ally and friendly rival) *Blaze the Cat (Close friend and partner-in-combat) *Sticks the Jungle Badger (Close friend) *G.U.N. Forces *Omochao *Emerl *Tikal *Monkey Khan *Shade the Echidna *Chip (Good friend) *Maximilian Acorn *Elias Acorn *Moss the Sloth *The Ancient Fighters **Ode the Tortoise *Yacker *Wisps *Naruto Uzumaki (Best friend, teammate and older brotherly figure) *Mecha-Naruto *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Hinata Hyuga *Ichigo Kurosaki (Best friend, teammate and older brotherly figure) *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Renji Abarai *Karin Kurosaki *Mod-Souls **Kon *Toshiro Hitsugaya Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog (Arch-rival) *Knuckles the Echidna (Friendly rival) *Silver the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) *Metal Sonic *Alejandro the Lion (Old rival) *Antoine D'Coolette (formerly) *Monkey Khan *The Babylon Rouges **Jet the Hawk (Rival in speed) **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross **Boomer the Raven **Breeze the Falcon **Wind the Dove *Bean the Duck *Scourge the Hedgehog Enemies *Zaman Shiraki *Zaman's Army **The Kihei **Kihei Fraccion **The Fullbring Guard **The Senitter **The Fearsome Five *Doctor Eggman (Arch-Enemy) *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *Metal Sonic (Robotic doppelganger and rival) *Metal Tails *Metal Knuckles *Doctor Eggman Nega *Mecha Sonic (Other robotic doppelganger) *Scratch *Grounder *Bocoe *Decoe *Sleet *Dingo *Coconuts *Snively Robotnik *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-117 Sigma *Shadow the Hedgehog (Depending on Shadow's goal) *Black Doom *The Black Arms *Pir'Oth Ix *The Nocturnus Clan *Biolizard/Finalhazard *Fang the Sniper *Bark the Polar Bear *Fiona Fox *The Deadly Seven **Zavok **Master Zix **Zazz **Zeena **Zor **Zomon **Zentos *Scourge the Hedgehog *Suppression Squad *Chaos (formerly) *Mammoth Mogul *Ixis Naugus *Pir'Oth Ix *Nocturnus Clan *Shade the Echidna (formerly) *Bentley Adams (New arch-enemy) *Pachacmac *Matt the Tasmanian Tiger *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *E-100 Alpha *The Shadow Vipers *Erazor Djinn *King Arthur *Iblis *Solaris *Dark Gaia *Madara Uchiha *The Akatsuki *Orochimaru *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *Metal Naruto *Sosuke Aizen *Hollows *The Espadas **Yammy Llargo **Coyote Stark and Lillynette Gingerback **Barragan Louisenbarin **Tier Harribel **Ulquiorra Cifer **Nnoritra Gilga **Grimmjow Jagerjaques **Luppi Antenor **Zommari Leroux **Szayelapporo Granz **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Xcution *Oko Yushima *Metal Ichigo Theme Songs *Endless Possibilities *Escape from the City *His World *It Doesn't Matter (SA Version) *It Doesn't Matter (SA2 Version) *Reach for the Stars *Sonic Boom *We Can Trivia *Sonic is the main protagonist of ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. See Also *Sonic the Hedgehog/Image Gallery *Sonic the Hedgehog/Battles & Events *Sonic the Hedgehog/Quotes *Sonic the Hedgehog/Relationships *Sonic the Hedgehog/Affiliation *Sonic the Hedgehog/Appearances in Other Media Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mobians Category:Knothole Freedom Fighters Category:Team Heroes Category:Hedgehog Family Category:Team Sonic